Planqué
by Wynhilde
Summary: Bataille de Poudlard : les choses se sont passées différemment et Drago a capturé Potter dans la Salle sur Demande. Et maintenant ? OS


**Notes**

Ceci est la traduction de Hidden, une fic de Faithwood, que je traduis bien évidemment avec la permission de son auteur.

Merci à ma bêta, Azenor.

_**Planqué**_

Le vacarme de la bataille diminua une fois qu'ils furent dans la forêt. Drago pouvait entendre sa propre respiration, irrégulière et rapide, rien à voir avec le doux murmure de la canopée au-dessus d'eux. La sueur refroidissait sur sa peau, ça le démangeait et le faisait frissonner ; la baguette dans sa main faillit lui échapper. Elle ne lui allait pas, elle était froide et étrange sous ses doigts, elle voulait retourner à la main de sa propriétaire légitime, sa mère.

« Marche, » dit Drago dès que Potter s'arrêta.

Il aurait voulu lui enfoncer la pointe de sa baguette dans le dos, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher trop près. Il lui avait jeté un Imperius quand ils étaient dans la Salle des Objets Cachés, et deux Confusius pendant qu'ils traversaient le parc. C'était à peine si ça lui faisait quelque chose.

Ça l'avait désorienté suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de se débattre quand Drago avait lié ses mains derrière son dos et lui avait donné l'ordre de sortir du château, espérant que Crabbe et Goyle s'occuperaient de Weasley et Granger. Ça avait été un parcours éprouvant qui se serait révélé impossible sans la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Tenant les poignets liés de Potter, Drago lui avait enfoncé sa baguette sous le cou et c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient sortis, à une allure d'escargot agonisant. Mais l'air frais avait semblé éclaircir les idées de Potter, et il avait failli désarmer Drago dès qu'ils étaient sortis. Si un maléfice perdu n'avait pas forcé Potter à bondir sur le côté, Drago l'aurait perdu.

Si seulement il avait pu le stupéfixer ou le ligoter et faire léviter son corps, ça aurait été tellement plus facile. Mais il avait besoin que Potter puisse marcher s'il voulait qu'ils restent tous les deux cachés sous la cape.

_Tu pourrais le stupéfixer, maintenant._

C'était vrai. Ça aurait été mieux. Ils étaient seuls dans la forêt ; s'il entendait quelqu'un approcher, il n'aurait pas de mal à se dissimuler avec Potter grâce à l'obscurité, les arbres denses et la cape d'invisibilité qui était toujours dans sa poche.

Mais la forêt était étrangement silencieuse et il était peut-être là et Drago ne voulait pas rendre Potter inconscient et se retrouver complètement seul dans le noir.

« J'ai dit marche, Potter. »

Au lieu d'obéir, Potter se retourna. Il avait l'air bizarre sans ses lunettes. Drago les lui avait arrachées et mises dans sa poche. C'était la première chose qu'il avait faite. Ça avait mieux marché pour désorienter Potter que l'Imperius.

« Pour aller où, exactement ? » demanda Potter.

Il avait l'air davantage fatigué qu'effrayé.

« Tu ne sais même pas où il est, hein ?

— Tu verras ça bien assez vite. »

Drago entendit la tension dans sa propre voix. Il était clair qu'il était sur la défensive. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait être n'importe où, Pré-au-Lard, la forêt, ou bien complètement ailleurs. Atteindre la forêt était plus facile qu'aller autre part. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Drago avait conduit Potter de ce côté.

Les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent rapidement sur le bras gauche de Drago.

« Envoie-lui un message. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Ou bien tu veux que j'essaie de le faire moi-même, plutôt ? Je suis quasi certain de pouvoir le faire. Tiens… »

Potter ferma les yeux.

« STOP ! »

Drago leva sa baguette, la main tremblante.

Les yeux de Potter se rouvrirent aussitôt. Pendant un instant, Drago pensa qu'il allait se mettre à rire, mais Potter n'était absolument pas amusé quand il dit :

« Décide-toi, Drago. Tu veux me livrer à lui ou pas ?

— Oui, dit Drago, plus calme maintenant que Potter avait rouvert les yeux. Et je vais le faire. Mais je ne vais pas faire la même erreur que mes parents. Pas de message. Quand je serai devant lui avec toi, c'est là qu'il verra que je t'ai capturé.

— Et ensuite ? »

Potter fit un pas vers lui.

« Reste où tu es !

— Ne crie pas. S'il est ici, il va nous entendre, chuchota Potter avec une inquiétude qui semblait feinte. Il te manque déjà ? Ça fait au moins un mois que tu ne l'as pas vu.

Le souvenir des vacances de Pâques lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Il en portait le souvenir dans sa chair, sa peau, ses os. Ils lui faisaient toujours mal quand il y pensait : la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sol froid contre la joue de Drago, la douleur agonisante du Doloris, les yeux de sa mère, horrifiée. C'était sa punition à elle, pas la sienne.

« Ça sera différent cette fois-ci. Cette fois, tu ne t'en iras nulle part.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu imagines qu'il va se passer ? demanda Potter, de l'impatience dans la voix. Tu penses que si tu me livres à lui, il va te pardonner ? Pardonner tes parents ?

— Il me récompensera…

— Avec quoi ? Il ne te torturera pas pendant un mois ? Il épargnera ta vie ? Et quelle vie ! »

Potter était trop près, ses yeux étaient trop verts.

« Tu la passeras à genoux. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche trop vite.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Potter. C'est ma seule option.

— Laisse-moi partir. C'en est une autre. »

Drago eut un rire où perçait une pointe d'hystérie.

« Te laisser partir ? Pour que tu puisses te planquer dans la Salle des Objets Cachés pendant que les gens auxquels tu tiens tant sont en train de mourir ? »

Le visage de Potter n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien ; son haleine était chaude quand il siffla :

« Je ne me planquais pas. Tu sais que je cherchais quelque chose.

— Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et j'ai vu tes amis torturés dans ce château, tous les jours, et toi tu étais où ? Où était notre Elu ? En fuite, planqué.

— Pas planqué. En train de le tuer. »

Drago renifla.

« C'est marrant. S'il était mort, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait arrêté de tenir debout.

— Il est plus mort que vivant, et si tu me laisses partir, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé.

— Bien sûr. Et tu vas faire ça avec un diadème scintillant. »

Le regard de Potter était si intense, Drago avait terriblement envie d'en détacher ses yeux. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Une part de lui, une part de lui folle et traitresse, voulait que Potter lui dise qu'il pouvait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un diadème scintillant. Une part de lui voulait désespérément y croire.

La voix de Potter était si douce quand il parla, si basse que Drago ne l'aurait pas entendu s'ils n'avaient pas été si proches.

« Un morceau de son âme est dans cette pièce, caché dans le diadème de Serdaigle. Son âme est coupée en morceaux, et je dois les rassembler et les détruire un par un. L'un d'eux était dans le coffre de ta tante. Tu as vu à quel point elle était inquiète quand elle nous as vus avec l'épée. Tu sais qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché là. Tu sais que nous avons cambriolé Gringotts et qu'on est arrivé ici sur le dos d'un dragon. Ce n'est pas lui qui est après moi, Drago ; c'est moi qui suis après lui. »

C'était comme le chant du phénix, vous disant que tout allait bien quand vous saviez que ce n'était pas le cas. Réconfortant malgré sa complète inutilité.

Drago poussa Potter si fort que l'arrière de sa tête cogna l'écorce de l'arbre dans un choc sonore. Drago se précipita sur lui, oubliant sa baguette. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la chemise de Potter, leurs nez se heurtèrent. Potter n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de lui.

« Tu mens. Tu as toujours été un menteur, Potter. Et un idiot. Personne ne peut le combattre. Personne ne peut le vaincre. Personne n'oserait.

— Moi, j'oserai. »

Les yeux de Potter se plantèrent dans les siens. Il pencha la tête, imperceptiblement, et puis ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celles de Drago, ses dents happèrent sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue apaisant immédiatement la morsure. Les yeux de Potter étaient grands ouverts, et brillants.

« J'oserai beaucoup de choses. C'est en moi. Je vais le détruire. Et je vais le faire ce soir. Tout ce que tu as à faire… c'est me laisser aller. Maintenant. »

Je suis sous Imperius, pensa Drago tandis que ses lèvres brûlantes murmuraient le sortilège. Les mains de Potter l'agrippèrent par les avant-bras, serrant et le poussant en arrière. Les lunettes de Potter et la cape d'invisibilité furent arrachées de ses poches, et il avait déjà dit adieu à la baguette de sa mère, mais Potter pressa sa main si fort que ça faisait mal.

« Vise les Mangemort, » dit-il.

Drago le regarda. Son visage était dur, ne reflétait que la détermination.

« Il meurt ce soir. Je te le promets. »

Et puis il disparut, faisant à peine craquer quelques feuilles et brindilles sur son passage. Le son des sortilèges et maléfices qui se perdaient dans la nuit se fit plus fort et menaçant.

Drago fixa l'endroit où Potter avait disparu, et se mit à croire.


End file.
